Saihatsu
by Yori Sakamoto
Summary: When her patience is about to reach its limit how long could she still endure the pain? How long could she still wait for his return...GaaraOC oneshot...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own NARUTO in any circumstances...

**

* * *

**

**Saihatsu**

I stood there, staring at my room's open window. It had been weeks since he was taken by the Akatsuki and still there was no news. I really wanted to come with Naruto and the rest but Baki wouldn't let me. So here I am, all alone in my room, waiting; waiting for his return.

Waiting could be quite difficult for an impatient girl such as myself but I could not do anything more than this. All day I just stare outside, from my window, hoping that a certain red haired boy would suddenly appear and wave at me, just like he always does.

It's now way past my bedtime but still I do not want to sleep. My poor eyes just wants to close already and rest but I forced myself not to. I wouldn't want to let my guard down incase he would return. Little did I notice that bit by bit my body started to betray me and made its way to rest.

The loud noises from the outside village woke me up from my peaceful sleep. My tired eye lids slowly opened and my body led me to the window to see what the noise was about.

All the people were busier than usual and all of them seemed oh-so-happy. I saw how small little children helped their moms decorate the street. Some men were carrying stuffs that seemed as deliveries and some are decorations.

_...What's going on? Does the town have a festival?..._

Not too long I soon realized the time. By the looks of the sky and the sun I assumed that it's already 2:30 in the afternoon! I was up too late and now I missed not only breakfast but also lunch time.

Soon enough, after fixing my bed, I took a bath and went downstairs to eat. I ate the leftovers from last night's dinner and made my way back to my room.

What am I gonna do for today? Well, just as always I would spend the rest of my day looking outside the window. I'll wait, again.

I sat at my cozy chair and was faced comfortably at the wide open window. I stared blankly as usual as I saw the people still busy with their preparations for some sort of festival.

_…These people are so inconsiderate…_

I stared dully at the villagers' happy faces when suddenly I saw something familiar. It made me blink a couple of times. \

Could it really be him?!

I quickly rushed outside slamming my door in the process. I almost tripped from going down the stairs but I managed to get a hold of my composure. Excitement was overflowing from my body.

Finally he's back! Maybe that's why the villagers were so busy. Maybe that's what the preparations were all about.

Once outside I rushed to the very spot where I think I saw him but in my dismay there was nobody there. Instinctively I shook my head at every places hoping to see the person I was expecting.

He wasn't there.

Finally I decided to go back to my room since obviously it was a false alarm. Slowly I walked; face downcast, back to the house not even concerned if I bump someone.

My expectation had failed me.

The sound of my surrounding gently fades as I shut the door. I made my way up to my room; dragging my feet lazily.

The only sound that arose was the 'thud' of the door behind me.

I still can't believe that my eyes fooled me. I was so sure that he was there. I was so excited to see his face again but to my dismay there was nothing.

Silence was broken when I started sobbing. The sadness and confusion was running wild in my mind that I hardly notice the tears flowing down through my eyes.

Patiently I waited for his return but now I could no longer bear it. Mixed emotions now ran through me. I could think of nothing but his return.

How many more days? How many more hours? How many more minutes? How many more seconds do I have to endure before I could finally see him?

"Why are you crying?"

The sudden voice startled me. My heart began beating wildly as the sound registered to my ears. It made my eyes widen.

As I lift my head to see the source of the voice still my heart was pounding hard.

It was him.

This time my expectations didn't let me down and with that knowledge I ran towards him and embraced him with all my strength. The sudden action surprised him although he didn't show it.

Soon enough he also wrapped his arms around me the same way I was holding him.

Oh how long have I been waiting for this moment to come and finally here it is. Words wouldn't come out of my lips even though I wanted to say thousands of words. All I did was to hold him like there's no tomorrow.

He noticed my silence and also the tightness of my embrace but he merely brushed it all to the side. He was just happy as I am and no words could describe what he felt.

Long enough the tears from my eyes dried up and my sobbing stopped. With this I spoke the very first word since his arrival. Indeed I am about to speak the proper words to say.

"Okairi!"

Gently he placed his palm on my cheek that made me look deep into his eyes. Then he gently kissed my forehead and gave his response.

"I'm back."


End file.
